minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thisismyrofl/Interlanguage links
Hello, everyone. I am User:Elecbullet. I am the administrator of the Wolfenstein Wiki, but when I am not busy there I trawl wikis in search of foreign language versions. Minecraft is an extremely popular game, one that I have personally enjoyed. It should come as no surprise that the wiki has been re-created in the following languages: *ca: w:c:ca.minecraft Catalan *cs: w:c:cs.minecraftcz Czech *da: w:c:da.minecraft Danish *de: w:c:de.minecraft German *es: w:c:es.minecraft Spanish *fi: w:c:fi.minecraft Finnish *fr: w:c:fr.minecraft French *he: w:c:he.minecraft Hebrew *it: w:c:it.minecraft Italian *lb: w:c:lb.minecraft Luxembourgish *mn: w:c:minecraftgamez Mongolian *nl: w:c:nl.minecraft Dutch *no: w:c:no.minecraft Norwegian *pl: w:c:pl.minecraft Polish *pt: w:c:pt.minecraft Portuguese *pt-br: w:c:pt-br.minecraft Brazilian Portuguese *ru: w:c:ru.minecraft Russian *tr: w:c:tr.minecraft Turkish *uk: w:c:uk.minecraft Ukrainian I have lots of experience with this. The first recommendation I have for you is for you to w:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests send in requests to link this wiki to all others. What does that do? The only thing that an interlanguage link does is place a link at the bottom of the page, in the "Languages" section. Or in Monobook skin, on the left, in the "In other languages" section. For an example, see my Wolfenstein wiki which is available in seven languages. Or see for Wikia's guide. Why should I do that? If you really care about Minecraft, you will. An interlanguage link is the difference between success and failure of a foreign-language wiki. I don't think anyone on this site knew about these foreign wikis. They're very obscure. Not out of inadequacy but out of inability to be found. The solution is an interlanguage link. Your wiki won't feel the brunt of the benefit, but an obscure-language wiki will totally benefit from being able to latch onto the success of a major English wiki like this one. If you choose not to link, they may fall into complete obscurity. Why should I not do this? There's no reason not to. Seriously. You lose nothing, and the international community has everything to gain! Some will correctly note that the wikis to which I link you are smaller than yours. That doesn't mean that they're inferior. It just means that they are works in progress, who could benefit massively from a link to your wiki. How do I do this? You can send in a request at w:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests to link each and every wiki to each and every wiki. Get it completely organized! However, I personally recommend that you give me permission to manage this myself. If an administrator of this wiki gives me the OK, I will manage every step of the way. I have done so for a number of wikis. Check the link requests page in the previous paragraph, see how often I show up. My recent works have been the Megaman, Fairy Tail, and Death Note wikis. Thank you very much for considering my offer, and thank you for contributing to the international Minecraft community! If anyone has any questions or comments, or if an administrator wants to give me permission to take this hefty job on, just leave a message here. Elecbullet (talk) 07:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts